The Interview
by Lochoko
Summary: Salem is asked about his encounters with SG-1.


_Disclaimer: I own Salem. I don't, however, have the rights to anyone else. cry If you'd like to donate them to me, however, I'd be more than willing to accept. :) Lochoko_

_Note: Italics Telepathy._

* * *

"You want to know my real name"

The room was very much an interrogation room. It was dark, with a single lamp illuminating the one being interrogated. In this case, it was me. My hair was, and still is, a dark shade of violet. It was naturally spiked, very erratic and looked no better on that day then it usually does. I wore my Earthly clothing, which I call home now, I might add. They tend to consist of a plain black t-shirt and a pair of regulation Military Khakis and boots.

"Yes," the voice replied. I wasn't entirely sure if it was male or female. "We will start with your name and go from there."

I grinned. "Okay then. Vlin Zeal Xente Salem Moraga Kitara Tokii Maoko."

"And the name you go by"

"Depends on the planet."

I heard a faint scowl. "On Earth"

"Salem."

The sighed. "Now. I'm going to ask you a few questions about your... exploits on other planets."

"Exploits! I haven't exploited anyone or anything"

"Hn.. Maybe that wasn't the best word for it. Missions, perhaps"

"I doubt that is the word you meant, but sure. Missions it is."

"Okay. Would you please explain to me your first encounter with the team""

"It was on Cimmeria. The locals there were allowing me to examine Thor's Hammer. Why, I'm not so sure, but I think it might have had something to do with my ring."

"What ring"

I reached under my shirt collar and pulled out a thin silver chain with a metallic gray ring on it. "This ring."

"Where did you get it"

My eyes narrowed slightly. "From the King."

"Of Cimmeria"

"Because there's a King on Cimmeria. No. The King of my Faction."

The voice paused. "What faction"

I repositioned myself in the metal chair. "The one in charge of this area's _Yt'seh_."'

It paused again. "And what exactly is a 'Yetsay'"

"First. Yit - Seh. Yit, like Git. Seh. _Yt'seh._ It's basically an administration panel for the network. Second. Each Faction is in charge of a section of the network. My Faction happens to be in charge of this one. The King would be our Commander. That was his title until I started bowing when he passed while the rest saluted him. I remember the look on his face. He asked me what I was doing. I responded, 'I am bowing in your presence, Your Highness.' It seemed to catch on quickly and soon, the entire Faction was bowing before him. How red he turned. Then, to irritate him further, I saluted. With an evil glint in his eye, he started laughing at my gesture. 'Insolent fool! Bow before your King!'

"I returned the laugh and bowed. I'm not sure if he was annoyed that I actually bowed, or that, as an equal to him (in his eyes at least), I followed orders like anyone else.

"When he was invited to Ascend, he left me with the _Yt'seh Ring_. We called it 'The Ring of the King'. Shortly after his ascension, I received the title of King."

There was a third pause now, this ones length exceeding both of the previous ones. "Where is the Myr world"

"It's 'the Planet with No Address'."

"What do you mean"

"It's a planet with no address..."

"Then how do you get home"

"A Myr can open a wormhole to any Stargate, address or not."

"But why no address"

"Safety precautions."

"Why not do the same to Earth"

"And prevent your teams from returning without having a Myr with them"

The voice sighed. "I see. At any rate. Cimmeria."

"Yes. I was inspecting Thor's Hammer when the Chappa'ai was activated. Through it came three humans and a Jaffa. 'Thor! Thor! Thor!' chanted the locals who had gathered to observe me. Bewildered, the travelers looked upward toward the hammer and a light shone over them.. Shortly after, a beam targeted the Jaffa. One of the humans tackled him and they both disappeared.

"Interested, I followed the other two humans, who I came to know as Sam and Daniel, with Gairwyn to Kendra, who took us to the exit of the labyrinth."

"Did you do anything"

"I was merely an observer, as I usually am. I did not do much to make my abilities known."

"Why? Why hide your power"

"Why draw the attention"

"Must you always use that reverse psychology"

"It is simply another perspective."

"Okay. I can read the Cimmeria Reports any time of the day. When was your next meeting with the team?

"On Cimmeria again."

"Doing?"

"They were in trouble. I brought a few Myr to help the survivors of the attack by the Goa'uld Heru-ur. I ran into the team in the cave they were hiding. Gairwyn took Sam and Daniel to the 'Hall of Thor's Might'. I, the curious observer I am, followed.

"Your report, I'm sure, tells you the tale of being inside the hall. However, when we met Thor, I was astonished to find that he knew I was a Myr. I believe his exact words were 'And a Myr? What are you doing here?'

"'Right now, observing. Beforehand, a few of my people came to Cimmeria to help the survivors. Sadly, with my small numbers available at the moment, there is little we can do.'

"'Hmm. Well then." He waved his hand and a beam teleported Daniel and Sam from the room. 'Tell me. What is going on, exactly?' I explained the situation to him. 'I see. Do what you can. I won't take long.'

"The beam struck me before I could respond. Gairwyn was left with Thor while I teleported myself inside the cave. Daniel and Sam were just arriving as I appeared. Jaffa made their way to the entrance, and demanded those who arrived through the Chappa'ai to come with them, and it was then that the idea struck me.

"I used my powers to create myself a very Goa'uld outfit (I used most of my Kings outfit, actually.) with a voice and eyes to match. 'Go with me,' I told them before stepping outside.

"'Who dares enter Lord Mia'del's territory?' I asked in my Goa'uld voice.

"The leader of the Jaffa gave me Heru-ur's name. 'And you?' he asked. 'Where are your Jaffa?'

"I laughed, the Goa'uld voice echoing it evilly. 'What need do I have of Jaffa on this planet? The people here are loyal to me! I have my Jaffa doing more important things.'

"'Your mistake.' The Jaffa leader fired his staff weapon at me. I raised my hand, mock ribbon device on it, and used my powers to deflect the blast. I followed it with a blast to throw the Jaffa that shot at me backward.

"'Fool! Take me to this Heru-ur before my ships arrive to take him down.'

"They led me, and 'The Team', cautiously toward where the landing sites where being built. It was on the way that 'Thor's Chariot' arrived.

"'Too late...' I said in my regular voice. Beams shot down and took the Jaffa. Whether they were teleported or killed I do not know. All I can tell you is that the bodies and the landing sites were gone. There was no trace that a Goa'uld was ever there."

"So you helped save Cimmeria. What then"

"I left."

"You... left.."

"I left."

"Okay. Your next encounter"

"Here. On Earth. That entire mission was catalogued in it's entirety. After that, I stayed on Earth for a while."

"Well then..."

_May I go now?_

"We're not done."

_Unless you want to be dinner, I'd suggest letting me go._

"What do you mean?

_You **do** know what the Myr are, right?_

"No. I don't."

_The Myr are a race of Psychic/Energy vampires. And.. it has been **days** since I have fed, especially with all the tests you've been running on me._

"... ...a-and"

_Like any starved person, morals go out the window. So approve my 'Visa' to leave the SGC and I will go to another planet and feed. Otherwise..._

The voice became so nervous that you could hear the cold sweat start to bead on its forehead.

".. All right." In front of me, a pair of masculine hands set a sheet of paper down. On it, it read:

**We, the NID, have completely and thoroughly examined the patient,**Salem **We have found him to be safe in the general public of the United States of America, as well as Earth herself.**

With a smile, I took the sheet, pocketed it and stood up. I bowed slightly before turning and walking out the door behind me.

* * *

_a/n: Khee... I wrote this at work. It was just an entertaining piece to write, and gives just a little more background on the Myr. Don't ask. I'm a strange one, I admit. :)_


End file.
